A brother and his Sister
by Dr. Armadeus Von Beardicus
Summary: What is there to say? It was created by myself so there's your problem and Kesh who makes sure this is under control. Rated M for possible detailed gore,adult themes,foul words and very detailed...descriptions...enjoy!
1. Prologue

**I'd like to thank Kesh. If we didn't discover each other on FF this story would not exist. (Those words sound like some crappy romantic douche trying to flatter his girlfriend.) By the way Kesh is making this story only the situation is reversed. She has great descriptions that are probably more detailed than mine. Check out her version at her FanFiction account . Do it. Do it now...just kidding. You do what you want. **

* * *

_Prolouge. _

* * *

The little Fox girl darted though bushes,steered past various traps and thorn bushes before reaching a clearing in the forest canopy. Hunters leaped out from the bushes at all sides encircling the Fox girl. Each wielded very nasty looking knives and they were trained how to use them...especially against foxes.

Now demons and Human Foxes and magic all belong in Fiction, or so that's what everyone thinks. The Hunters believed that until one of them lunged at the girl yelling as he plunged the knife down onto the girl. He missed but the girl didn't move. Instead the Hunter himself moved...quite a long distance at that. A tall figure with long,billowing black hair,tattered black robes,blood red eyes and a twisted grin showing bloodstained razor sharp teeth. It licked its hand clean of the Hunter's blood its eyes narrowing as its grin grew. If the Hunters had a half a brain cell they would've ran away. Instead they lunged at the figure. It was the same ending for them as it was for the single Hunter. The strong smell of blood hung in the air. The figure's grin disappeared and it shook its head in disapproval at the lack of excitement in that fight...if it could be called that.

The figure turned around and stared at the girl. She stared back with terrified green eyes. The figure knelt down sincerely and smiled holding out a bloody,clawed hand. Although reluctant,the girl took it having nowhere else to go. It held her hand tightly pulling her up off the ground onto its shoulders and ran off into the words before reaching a large clearing. It smiled and put the girl down comfortably and using small logs found on the forest rim and some flint created a fire.

Very quickly,night arrived followed by a very cold wind. The girl shivered and hugged herself. The tall figure had had sprouted black wings and wrapped them around itself. The girl hoping it was kind enough, crawled over tugging a lock of its billowing hair gently. The figure awoke with a grunt and stared at the girl. She opened her mouth to speak but shivered violently instead. What she wanted was obvious so it unwrapped one wing as she snuggled in, the wing closing around her and the girl closed her eyes tiredly. The figure sighed closing its eyes. "What is your name little one?" The figure asked the girl. "K-Kesh. Keshnell." "Kesh? A kind name. Very well call me Aaron. Why are you by yourself?" The little girl now known as Kesh shed a few tears. "My parents are dead. The Hunters killed them for their fur. They came for me next but my dad and my mum along with a few others occupied the Hunters so I could escape. But they were killed quickly and I was spotted with only a few seconds head start." He wipes the tears off her face. "I see. Do you have anyone to take you in?" Kesh shook her head. "Then I'll adopt you as my sister. If that makes any sense?" Kesh nodded and thanked Aaron for his kindness. After that little chat they fell asleep.

* * *

_Give me feedback good or bad!_ Dr. A.V.B


	2. How did this happen?

Screw it! I'm feeling better I'll update during my holiday!

* * *

Many years after the...event...just read the damn story.

Our Hero and our Heroine (Not the drug) have established themselves a decently sized house which was conveniently surrounded by concealing trees and Hot springs (Natrually made baths) were nearby. A lake too. Somewhere far North was a Metropolis. (Very large city basically a very very tiny country in some cases.) The Demon hereforth known as Aaron (Who hasn't aged at all really) and his now 25 year old sister Keshnell, slept together in a single bed. Was it embarrassing? No. They both knew what was under the clothes eachother wore and they accepted that. Now Kesh was getting worried. Tomorrow was Fox week. The monthly event that for a single week Foxes go Ape-sh*t and mate like bacteria on a wet warm piece of bread. She was part Fox so she will be affected. And it only happens to Kitsunes at the age of 25 and over. She turned 25 last month after that months Fox week. Now this months is right around the corner and it's her first experience. She also has no mate and she'd rather not mate with Aaron...or would she? That's the thing. Kesh has secretly over the years developed romantic feelings for Aaron since she has passed puberty and became an adult. The fact Aaron is the only male around for miles doesn't help. Let's see how our Heroine deals with her dilemma.

* * *

Chapter 2:How did this happen?

The morning sun shone through the winow onto the eyes of Keshnell the 25 year old Kitsune. She groaned in her sleep turning over hugging the blankets...if you call your brother's arm the blanket. She woke herself up greeted with the shoulder of Aaron's arm. Her arms were wrapped around his arm. She jumped back in surprise letting out a scream. Aaron's eyes flew open and he was up darting his eyes around the room. No danger? "Hmm? Kesh what happened?" He sat back down on the bed. "Umm...I had a nightmare..." "Oh. Okay. Your feeling alright?" "Uh...Yeah..I'm okay.." He narrowed his eyes feeling the doubt in those words but decided to turn a blind eye to it. He yawned loudly and stretched his-thunk! Arms wrapped around him in a hug. Stressed breathing came behind him. "I lied...I have a problem." Kesh just managed to speak over her breathing. "What's it about?" He brought her around sitting her on his lap returning the hug. "It's about...it's about you and me." "What about us?" He looked straight at her giving his undivided attention. "...I have..feelings..." His expression didn't change. Kesh expected something bad to happen. Instead he smiled. "Well if it's a problem we better get it solved!"

* * *

If you feel I haven't posted enough content in my chapters please let me know and I'll add some more. Until next weekend!


	3. Fox Week

Chapter 3! Fox week.

* * *

Kesh and Aaron sat facing each other on two wooden chairs. Kesh was blushing slightly and Aaron was staring at her expectantly. "Well?" "Ummmm...I don't know where to begin..." "Well how about you start by telling me why your troubled." "I think I'm growing an attachment to you. Romantically..." Tomatoes would be jealous at the shade of red Kesh's face was at the moment. "Really? Well then why are you worried?" Aaron hugs her tightly. "Just because your what 25 and I'm 30 doesn't mean you can love me. As for the adoption as my sister,that doesn't mean you are actually my sister so it ain't incest. So why are you so worked up?" Kesh just stared at him dumbstuck. "S-So you'll go out with me?" "Who said anything about dating? We already know eachother. So let's skip all that and get married!" Kesh just stared...did this really just happen? "I-I-I...I don't know what to say.." "You don't have to say anything. We'll talk about this later. Until then let's eat!" She was whisked away to the kitchen.

* * *

Did anyone get confused? I sure did. Well who cares? This ain't my strongest bit. I am more confident writing battles and casual scenes. Romance I can barely do. I know this is still quite short but I'm a busy person so calm yourselves or I'll get the whip out. Until next time!


	4. The Black Fox

Here it is! This will be my longest chapter yet!

* * *

3 years later.

Aaron and Kesh sat upon a hill. A young girl roughly 3 years of age with black raven hair sat on Aaron's lap sleeping peacefully. Aaron yawned and hugged the girl.

"Kesh. I'm going for a walk. Take care of Aya for me will ya?"

"Sure." Kesh smiles and takes the sleeping child placing her on her lap watching as the father of the young girl now deemed as Aya walked away. He took a walk down a gravel path. Sakura trees surrounded him on both sides their pink leaves floating around him in the wind. He stopped and took a glance behind him. A small black shape darted up a tree out of sight. He narrowed his yellow glowing eyes and continues walking. He saw it from the corner of his eye. Piercing red carmine eyes stared at him from a tree branch. It was a Fox. Black fur. Bushy tail and a glare that could kill an entire town. He continued walking occasionly looking behind him. Everytime he looked the Fox was closer to him until it sat behind him. He stared at the Fox.

"The hell you looking at?" Aaron almost shouted the words. Only then did he realise two things.

1. He just tried to have a conversation with a Fox.

2. Although he could easily take the Fox down it looked very dangerous.

He sighed and continues walking. He stayed quiet and heard very faint tap of the Fox's paws. It was following him. He looked up at the distant hill he was sitting on moments ago. Kesh and Aya were not there.

"They must have headed home." Aaron decided to walk back to the house. The Fox was still following him. He entered the house and the Fox did too.

"Why are you following me?...why am I trying to talk to an animal?" He shook his head. "Kesh! You here!?"

There was no reply. No one came out of a room to greet him. He chose to take a nap and wait until they return. He went to his/Kesh's bedroom and got on the bed. The Fox got in beside him.

"Okay that's a little too close. Move back a little please." He got a lick on the cheek and a nuzzle in reply. "Ah screw it. You seem friendly. Next thing I know when I wake up I'll have no face." He pets the Fox gently and lies his head on the pillow falling asleep.

* * *

_In an unknown world._

Aaron's eyes fluttered open. He was surrounded by blackness. When he sat up a sweet yet slightly intimidating voice spoke from behind.

"You finally awake?"

It was a woman's voice. There behind him stood a red-haired girl in light pink robes. Her hair had a single pony tail at the back and she had the ears and tail of a Fox. Her fur was black. Coincidence?

"I'm going to assume...your that black Fox that followed me home yes?"

She nodded.

"Do you have a name Miss?"

"Akira. No last name."

"Okay. I'm Aaron. You don't need to know my last name."

"I know who you are. But we can meet and greet later. Kesh and Aya have been kidnapped are in danger. Kesh as at risk of being raped and physically abused. Aya is at risk of being sold as a child slave."

"...So why am I still here?! Shouldn't I be out looking for them?!"

"Do you know where they are?"

"...No..."

"Exactly. So shut up and listen. Their captors are a rouge clan of Foxes. The name of the Clan is unknown but the Foxes in that clan have yellow rings on their tails. They are usually found in Mount. Killamanjaro. That is the name of the mountain nearby the lake in this area. I willingly came here to you to help you get them back. I assume you know how to use a sword?"

Aaron nods his head.

"Good. Take my hand."

He did so and Akira glows before she's a bright light. Her body changed into an elegant looking sword.

"Stop staring at me and wake up." The sword spoke.

* * *

_The real world. _

Aaron woke up with a gasp. The Fox was on his chest staring at him.

"Get moving!" The Fox shouted and turned into a sword and scabbard. He shook his head and got up grabbing the sheathed sword strapping it to his waist. He ran out of the house and headed for Mount. Killamanjaro.

* * *

**_I'm particularly proud of this chapter. I think it was the best one I've done but hopefully I make better ones as the story progresses. Until next time!_**


	5. The Search

Here's a bonus chapter because I'm kind. Also I'm deciding to write in more paragraphs than just one or two ( maybe three) giant paragraphs. Just to neaten it up.

* * *

_From Aaron's Point. Of. View._

This is bad. My mate is in danger of being raped and hurt and my daughter is at risk of being sold as a slave. Why did this happen and why to them? And here I am with a Fox/Human/Sword...thing...woman called Akira and we're climbing a tall heap of rock in hopes of finding them. I'll keep my hopes up but not up very high.

"Aaron. There's a Fox up there. It seems to to be a woman and she hasn't seen us..yet. What should yo-I mean we do?"

"You know better than I do right now but I think we should stalk her. she might lead us to Kesh and Aya. Or their general area at least."

She just nodded and kept silent. I stayed far away from her because I don't her to get my scent. After about 15-20 minutes of sitting on my ass watching that Fox, she finally turned around and walked around the side of the mountain. I move with haste to catch up with her until I reach a dead end. It was just a halt in the path as if whoever was creating the path decided to bugger off halfway through.

"What now?" I asked my (Hopefully&Presumably) trusty sword,Akira.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Moments later a sodding huge hole was punched into wall that was so loud it would've woken up Sleeping Beauty* (*Sleeping Beauty and all related to Sleeping Beauty belongs to Walt Disney*) if not every sleeping animal on the planet.

"That may or may not have alerted them that...something is wrong. Just saying Akira."

I felt her eyes staring at me judging my words.

"Any ideas Akira? This wall led to a secret hollowed out section of the mountain but there's nothing here."

"Try going down."

"How?"

"Same way you got through the wall."

The thought of the ceiling above your sleeping body collapsing and a man wearing black Armour with yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth coming done with it never went through The Fox's head so he had no chance to react before a giant rock knocked him out with probably severe concussion.

"Pardon me." Said I as I walked past the Fox's twitching body. I had landed in a cave. Torches were lit and a giant door stood at the end of the cave.

"Okay. I want to find Kesh and Aya but a challenge would be-What the Hell is that!?"

I stared open mouthed at a Fox roughly the height of an Adult Elephant was in front of the door probably guarding it. My exclamation captured it's attention as it turned its head to face me. It bars its teeth and glares at me with eyes suffering from Hertrochromia. (A condition with someone's eyes that cause eye colur to be irregular. Example would be having a green eye and your other eye blue.) Red and Blue eyes stared into neon gold.

"My strength is 50x stronger than his." Akira told me.

"Okay he's male. And that's good but that's also useless until I know how to fight with a sword. I'm used to my claws and teeth."

"Just avoid his jaw and aim for the nose,eyes and neck. Better if done in that order."

"Seems self explanatory. Let's do this."

* * *

_30 minutes later._

"That didn't go well." Akira decided to break the silence. We were outside beside the wall that revealed the hollowed out section of the mountain.

"No. It didn't. But your plan was simple and would've worked if The Fox doesn't bite with the force of twenty very sharp vices."

I was lying in a puddle of my own blood. My left arm was broken and my ribcage was probably not there anymore.

"Want to try again?"

"And maybe add to my collection of injuries? No thanks."

"Well the Fox didn't go without some damage."

"He lost one tooth and his front left paw is broken. Compared to me he's just got a scratch."

"Well your not going to wait are you?"

"Guess not...fine let's go." I pick myself up and sheathes Akira walking back to the long hall with the big Fox.

"Back so soon? I was hoping you would've at least learned your lesson nevermind bleeding out."

"I have nothing else to do and I'd rather die trying than not getting to Kesh and Aya in time. But if I die that'll happen anyway so I'm going to at least try and take you down."

"Then shall we begin? Your wasting time already."

I growl and unsheathes Akira. I was in agony. I could hardly breathe and my left arm is useless and worsening the pain yet here I am about to make it worse. He stood up on all fours. His front left paw was shaking so that meant he can't run. Not fast at least. But other than one missing tooth he only has a few cuts and scrapes. I walk towards him ready to move. I can barely walk nevermind run so I must be careful. As I approached him he takes a few steps forward before stumbling. I heard him curse under his breath. At that exact time I fell to my knees. Exhaustion,blood loss and pain was finally taking its toll on me.

"Well...this is downright embarrassing for both of us ain't it?" The Fox said as he managed to stand. He walked over to me.

"It is. Neither of us are in the best state to fight are we? I mean. You can just about walk and bite. I can hardly move at all and if I do get a hit on you it'll just give you a hair cut."

He chuckled at that and gently bit my back and he lifts me up setting me gently on my feet.

"Don't think I'm your friend because I'm not. But I refuse to kill someone who cannot either escape or fight back. You cannot do either so I definitely will not kill you."

"Well aren't you the gentleman? Well I'm going to use this chance of...'peace' and ask you something. Why do you have Kesh and Aya?"

He just looked at me with his Red eye.

"That is a question I will not answer."

"Oh really? Why is that?" I decided it would be best to avoid a battle with him.

"Our leader wishes to keep his intentions secret."

Great. So this guy isn't the big boss? There's another one probably at hell of a lot stronger? This couldn't get any worse. But I'm surprised he's still talking. Does he realise I'm just fishing infomation out of him?

"You have a leader? What is he like?"

The Fox grins. He could be blinded by admiration for his leader so I might use that to my advantage.

"Strong. Very strong. Stronger than me so you'll stand no chance against him...but he's not the best leader I've seen."

Perfect. I might be able to bribe him.

"Well you seem generous...sort of. If I was about to fight him what would be the best thing to do?"

"Hope he's in a good mood and accepts surrender from you. But he's always angry or just refuses to show mercy to his enemies nor to his clan."

"He sounds like someone who cares only for themself. Why do you follow him?"

"Because I am loyal to my leader."

"Even though he will just stick you in front of a door that no one comes to and try to get in? And if I happened to kill you do you think he'll bother to turn his head towards the door you were guarding and ask if your alright?"

"...He's a busy man and does not need to worry himself about his army's health unless he's under attack."

"But he is under attack. By me. So why hasn't he come out here? Or even at least send someone to assist you? That is not a good leader. In order to lead you must have people who are willing to follow. If he isn't making sure his followers are okay then he isn't leading. He's just expecting you to follow because he's stronger than you."

"And are you saying you could be a better leader?" The Fox glares at me visibly cautious. I now kinda want to fight him. Take him by surprise because this is boring. But if I'm going to fight this 'leader' anytime soon I need to avoid fighting and save all my energy and strength for him.

"I would certainly try if you give me the chance but that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you should stop following him because someday there's going to be someone or something that will be attacking this 'leader' who will be relying on you big boys to protect him. And if you are still with him when that happens then you are gambling your life for what? So your 'leader' who isn't even that good of a leader can live another day? Is that what you are? A pawn who could just be replaced almost instantly if you happen to die?"

That seems to have done it. He looks down slightly and growls. He then looks at me.

"Thank you. You have made me realise how my life means next to nothing to my Clan leader. I shall no longer obey his commands...A warning to you however, I am willing to help but I will not fight against the Clan leader. Also, do not make me regret my choice of assisting you or you will regret not killing me now while I was off guard...I will wait by the lake next to the mountain." He makes his way out. I let out a sigh.

"Oh god my heart won't stop beating at the speed of light. I can't believe I pulled that off."

"Shall we go through that door now?"

"I think we can spare at least an hour. I need to heal up as much as I can."

"Why didn't you just heal when you were talking with the big guy?"

"I was too busy trying to persaude him to help us."

"Alright."

* * *

_60 minutes later._

From Akira's Point. Of. View.

So. When he said he needed to heal up I expected him to wrap bandages around his chest and his broken arm and try to move it into its original position but no when he said heal up he litterally heal. As in bones being restored to working condition and broken skin rejoining with no evidence of any damage whatsoever. That seems a little overpowered until he tells me than doing this is like going on a 20 mile marathon everyday for 5 days and getting no sleep at all. So he is very tired but he will not wait any longer. Reckless bastard is going in now despite me telling him to sleep at least 20 minutes. So here we are in the biggest room I've ever seen. Kesh and Aya were alive but had definitely seen better days. Their clothes were torn and Kesh was covered with blood and nasty looking cuts and bruises but there were no signs or marks of struggling so she probably hasn't been raped. Aya seemed to be unharmed but whoever was handling her obviously wanted her to feel embarrassment as well as cold metal. Around her neck was a collar attached to a chain which was attached to a hook in the wall. She was covered in dirt, her hair had mud sticking to it and her arms were tied against her sides. A man who had no sympathy was beside her and seemed to be taking the chain off the hook and wrapping it around his meaty hand until we interrupted him in which he dropped the chain to the floor and ran. The sound of screams and snarling explained what happened. But Aaron was busy looking at a sword that was pointed at Kesh's throat. The wielder was (judging by the armour, the empty throne and the bushy tail) the Clan leader. But he was a Kitsune like Kesh,Aya and myself. I was expecting a giant Fox but I shouldn't tempt fate. But I know that even if me and Aaron defeat him...we won't see each other again. Not for a long time at least.

* * *

My longest chapter! Yay! And I have noticed 1. No one seems to be bothering to read my friends version of the story. Please give it a chance. I'm sure that if you enjoy this story you'll enjoy hers. (Her FF account is: . The full stop in between her name is actually there.) 2. The problem with both of my stories however thanks to Zombies-R-Us. They aren't going to be read. Not by many people at least because this isn't Naturo or One-Piece or Bleach or anything popular. And because people will generally go with popular stuff than trying something different this won't be a famous highly read story. If this gets 20 reviews then I will just...something because I doubt this will be read by more than 6 people. But popularity and fame is not my goal. My goal is to write a story and share it. And that's my rant over for this chapter. See you next time! (If anyone is even reading this.)


	6. Betrayal

A short story on how Aaron became what he is today. (Today in the story.) Disclaimer:This is a written version of the Counter-Strike Global Offensive trailer on YouTube. I own nothing related to Valve or Counter-Strike and I'm not apart Valve either. Nor apart of Counter-Strike.

* * *

_Seelow Nuclear Power Plant,Germany._

It was mid-day. The Seelow Nuclear Power Plant was under construction and the workmen have a day off. That was the day disaster would strike. A delivery van headed towards the closed gates of the plant. It would've looked completely normal and it did until it smashed through the gates. Inside the 'cargo' area roughly 13 men wearing balaclavas and body armour were loading guns,checking ammo and holstering very nasty looking combat knives. One in particular was arming a timed C4 placing it carefully in a suitcase. He closed the case and picked it up. The van came to a stop outside a large warehouse door. The men got out and headed inside and closed the large doors. Suddenly the sound of a propeller was coming from outside.

As they expected the Counter-Terrorist force would be after them the moment they rammed down the gates. The helicopter had already landed. Inside armoured men wearing bullet-proof vests and helmets were reviewing the building plan. Two red circles with Xs in them were marked on the map. Bombsites. The backdoor of the helicopter opens and they pick up their guns. "_Gehen! Gehen!" (Go! Go!) _The commander of the operation barked and they all march out. They head to the warehouse door and slowly lift it up. There was no one in sight. But there were many in the room. They slowly walk in checking everywhere. A terrorist armed with a pump action shotgun edged to the corner of a wall. A Counter-Terrorist (Now known as CT) walked up and the Terrorist started the ambush by greeting the CT with a shotgun blast that knocked him to the ground. "Contact!" The CT commander shouted and opened fire on every moving thing that wasn't wearing blue. A terrorist pearched up in the catwalks above looked down the scope of a Springfeild sniper rifle and shot a CT who didn't have a helmet in the head. One CT was killed but the Terrorists had to fall back. The CT commander pulled his ally who was greeted with a shotgun to his feet. He was lucky to have survived that. The CT Force pursued the Terrorists.

They came to a corner. The man carrying the bomb was running for cover before he got a bullet to the head. The bomb was in the middle. Terrorists took cover behind crates and walls one was at the corner just out of view and was nearest to the bomb. The CT were covered by a corner. The Terrorists at the corner pulled out a pistol and back against the wall slowly edged towards the bomb. One CT held out a cylinder. "Flashbang." At that moment Terrorists opened fire at the corner. They wouldn't hit the CT but it was covering fire as the Terrorist at the wall ran and picked up the bomb and ran behind his comrades towards the bomb site. The CT threw the Flashbang before quickly taking cover unhurt. The grenade made its way to the Terrorists and only a few of them managed to cover their eyes and get down before the magnesium exploded into a blinding light. Blinded,3 Terrorists were taking out by machine gun fire.

The Terrorists retreated more but one stayed behind and picked up an M60 LMG. (Light Machine Gun) As the CT entered the room the Terrorist stood up and unleashed a volley of bullets upon the CT. taking out 4 of them. There were 3 CTs left and 4 Terrorists left. Forced behind heavy duty crates one of the remaining CTs threw an H.E (High Explosive) Fragmentation Grenade at the Terrorists who took cover to reload. The last thing he saw was a small green grenade before he was torn apart. The CT moved on to the reactor, Bombsite A.

As they walked down the passage a Terrorist came out from a corner and threw a Molotov Cocktail that erupted beneath one of the CTs feet as he was forced onto the floor in a fiery demise. Bullets shot into the wall beside the Terrorists as he ran. 1 CT and 3 Terrorists remain. "One guy left." The Lance Corpral said to the CT commander as they entered the reactor. The Commander saw the bomb and rushed over to defuse it. He was actually going to arm it because he was a Terrorists since the beginning. The Lance Corpral spotted what he thought was the last Terrorist alive go through the door that lead to the second reactor. He chased after him only to find a second bomb and a dead Terrorist beside it. He rushed over to it and he panicked slightly as the timer display read 12 seconds. He pulled out wire cutters and brought out the wires.

Behind him up on a crate a hidden Terrorist pulled out his knife and jumped at the CT. hearing a footstep he spun round and aimed at the airborne Terrorist. He shot his chest which stopped his attack and finally in the head to kill him. He threw his gun down and grabbed the bomb and wire cutters. 5 seconds. A shaking hand brought the wire cutters to the red wire. He took his chances and at 0 seconds and 45 microseconds he cut the wire and defused the bomb. He sighed in relief and dropped the wire cutters. A metallic click sounded behind him and the barrel of a Glock was pressed against the back of his head. It was the CT commander who was in fact a Terrorist. He was betrayed. The worst thing about betrayal is it doesn't come from your enemies. It comes from Friends and Family and people you Trust. That's what makes betrayal so depressing. That was the last thing that went through the Lance Corpral's mind before a 9mm round entered his head and back out carrying pieces of his skull and brain with it embedding into the floor.

The Lance flopped onto one side obviously dead. He had a dogtag around his neck. It read: "Cunningham,Aaron. Lance Corpral. 7659368. Counter-Terrorist Force Foxtrot." The CT comman-sorry Terrorist grinned and pocketed the dog tag. "Sie haben Ihr Arbeitgeber, Ihr Team, Ihr Land und Ihre Familie gescheitert. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich daran erinnern, dass für jede Sekunde, die Sie in der Hölle verbringen." (You have failed your employers,your team,your country and your family. I hope you remember this for every second you spend in Hell.) He grinned even wider and shot the Lance again and walked out. As he walked out of the gates the power plant blew up. The Terrorists or just the Terrorist since the rest were killed had won.

* * *

_Elsewhere._

Aaron, the Lance had woken up in a meadow. It was night. "Agh...where am I?...Why am I speaking English? I never learned it..." A scream came from very nearby and a small figure darted past. "The Hell?" He heard footsteps and quickly got up ducking into bushes. Black clad men ran past chasing the figure with knives. He growled. He can tell they aren't trying to protect her that is obvious. He made up his mind and decided to help the figure. He knew exactly what he was about to do even though he's never done it before.

* * *

_Mount. Killamanjaro. _

_3rd person Point. Of. View._

Aaron recalled his betrayal as he stared up at Akira. She held a sword at his throat. The clan Leader who said he would not give his name had manipulated Akira into thinking I was a major threat. The worst bit was Akira had enough willpower to resist but she didn't. He was betrayed. Again. Anger and Sadness boiled up inside him. Then something happened that would turn the tide of the situation. He let out a blood curling scream and his eyes turned Purple. He covered his face with his hands. A moment later he looked up at Akira with a twisted grin that promised pain. A small mask that covered 3/4 of his face was white and black. He lunged up pushing the sword away and grabs Akira by the face and throws her into a wall that definitely split her head open if not knocked her out. Akira stayed down and 'Aaron' turned to the clan leader with a grin even more twisted. 'Aaron' giggled and tackled the leader with unimaginable speed. Dumbstruck by shock and fear the leader could only let out one muffled scream before 'Aaron' literally clawed his face off and dug out his skull smashing it with his forehead. He stood up and turned to Akira who managed to stay conscious and get up. He walked towards her.

"Huh? A-Aaron?"

She looked at home confused then with shock at his grin. He snarled and lifted a clawed hand ready to strike before his other hand grabbed the mask on his face and pulls. He lets out a howl and the other hand attempts to stop the other from pulling the mask off. But it was too late. The ask cracked and shattered and he let out a final howl. Aaron's eyes returned to neon gold and blinked before he fell to his knees coughing up blood. He slowly stood up.

"Did we win?..." He asked weakly.

"We did. But it wasn't 'us' that won. 'You' won."

He just left it at that and ran over to Kesh and Aya. Kesh stared at him through shocked green eyes and Aya looked at him like he was a random mental patient who just preformed surgery.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He reached out for their shoulders before Aya screamed and moved away hiding behind Kesh.

"What?...Aya what's wrong?" He looked at her surprised and with slight sadness.

"Aaron. Come here." Akira said.

"Why?"

"Because I think you should know what just happened."

* * *

Whoever knows what the last bit with Aaron comes from hats off to you. Here's celebratory chapter número one. Hope you enjoy it!


	7. The Broken Soul

Celebratory chapter número deux!

* * *

_Killamanjaro Mountain Catacombs. _

_Akira's Point. Of. View. _

Me and Aaron stood together beside the corpse of the Clan leader.

"So...my eyes turned purple and I had a twisted grin on my face?" I nodded.

"And your saying it's because...I have...A second soul?" I nod again. He turns to Aya who cowers behind Kesh who had calmed down. He was about to walk over until I grab his shoulder pulling him back.

"I have something else to tell you that I should've said when we met. I love yo-no not really. I have nothing to say." I pat his back with a small grin. 'Why can't I tell him what's going to happen very soon? It's just two words.' I sigh and watch him go over to Kesh and Aya. Kesh looks up at him with a small smile and she picks up Aya.

* * *

_Aya's Point. Of. View. _

"Huh? What are you doing Mum? Are you handing me over! No! He's going to hurt me like he did to that other guy! Let me go! Please!" My 'dad' picks me up and makes me face him. I cry and hit him in the face. He didn't move. He's just looking at me sadly like I have done something wrong. Wait. Sad? Why isn't he angry? Or smiling evily? Shouldn't he be trying to hurt me like he hurt the man over there? "W-W-...Why? Why did y-you this?" I was talking in pieces. (Stuttering but she's 3 years old so I'm trying to make the choice of words in the vocabulary of a three year old when possible.)

"Because you and Kesh were in danger."

"But you hurt that man really badly!" I said loudly and I try to get away from him as I started to cry. Then he hugged me.

"He was going to hurt you like he hurt Kesh. What I did is called revenge but you don't need to know about that. You need to know that I would never hurt you or your feelings. Same with Kesh." He said that quietly and he hugged me more closely. So...he hurt someone else to make sure I stayed safe and he saved me and Mum? And I'm hitting him and trying to get away from him? My eyes start getting wet and I cry hugging his arm tightly.

"You are so kind to me but I'm hitting you. I'm a bad daughter to you!" I suddenly said that but I didn't mean to.

"No Aya. Your not. Your a great daughter. Nothing can or will change that."

He still loves me even after all that? Why would I try to hurt him? I started crying again and he slowly rocks me side to side.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." I can barely speak now.

"Shush...it's okay. I forgive you."

After he said that I think I fell asleep.

* * *

_Aaron's Point. Of. View._

Aya had cried herself to sleep. Poor girl. She must've been horrified to see me brutally kill the Clan leader. At least she's calm again. Sort of.

"You okay Kesh?" I asked her as I removed the chain and collar from Aya's neck and I cut Kesh's ropes that binded her.

"Yes I'm fine. Few cuts and bruises but nothing a bit of rest and warm hugs can't fix." She said and smiled hugging me and Aya. I hug her back with my free arm.

"Akira? I just remembered you had a nasty head wound. Are you okay?"

I got no reply. I turn around. Akira was gone. No trace of her was visible. The clan leader was still there but she wasn't. Kesh nuzzles my neck and whispers softly in my ear.

"She had a broken soul. So she only had a day or two before she would be forced to leave this world. Her time ran out when Aya fell asleep. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to disturb Aya."

"...So much sadness in one day...wait how do you know that?" I look at her bewildered.

"Akira is my sister along with another Kitsune who isn't here at the moment. Her name is...Yurine. I haven't seen her since those hunters a long time ago attacked us." I sigh hug her tighter.

"I'm sorry for your loss Kesh. But I'm just glad you and Aya are still around. But Akira will be missed." Kesh nodded and rests her head in my neck. I look at where Akira stood and spotted a small ribbon that was in her hair that I didn't see earlier on the floor. I pick it up and wraps it into a small bow in Aya's hair.

"I don't have any pockets so that will have to do."

I hug Aya gently and me and Kesh make our way out of the mountain and back home. Once inside I sit on the couch putting Aya on my lap. Kesh sat down beside me and nuzzles my neck. I probably fell asleep because I don't remember anything else that happened when we got back.

* * *

Another chapter! A little short than what I was aiming for but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!


	8. The wakening

Final Celebratory chapter. And before you message me Kesh yes. I know it's different from the actual story plot we did. I tweaked the story so bite me. :D

* * *

_The...We'll call their house the Cabin. _

_3rd person Point. Of. View. _

In the middle of the night Aaron was woken up by something wet dripping onto his neck and a very quiet sob. He waited for his eyes to adjust then rubbed them looking down. Until he realised he was lying down so he's actually looking sideways...sort of. Aya was ontop of him with her head buried in his neck and she was crying. He rubs her back gently and kisses the top of her head. Aya gasps and her cries silence as she lifted her head looking at Aaron.

"Is there something bothering you Aya?"The moment the words left his mouth he was assaulted by Aya with hugs and kisses.

"Your alive! Mum! Dad is alive!" She shouted happily and hugs Aaron tighter. Kesh enters the living room and sits down pulling Aaron's head on her lap and strokes his head.

"Welcome back to the world of reality. Did you sleep well?"

"I think so. Why is or why was Aya crying?"

"She thought that the punch she gave you on the nose killed you and she was blaming herself for everything." He looks at Aya. "Poor girl. How long was I asleep?" He rubs Aya's head who purrs in response. She seems to have small furry black ears and a small black bushy tail. Must be Kesh's side showing in her.

"About 3 days."

"3 days? No wonder she was worried."

* * *

I'm still working on this chapter but I hope you enjoy the little taste,

.


End file.
